warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birchface
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death =Drowning |postdeath =StarClanRevealed on Victoria Holmes's Facebook Page |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Birchface |familyt = Father: Sister: |familyl =Oakstar Frecklewish |mentor = Unknown |apps = Flowerpaw |livebooks = None |deadbooks = None}} Birchface is a dark brown, almost black, tabby tom. History In the Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Birchface is mentioned during a Gathering, by one of RiverClan's warriors, Rainfall. When Mapleshade runs into Rainfall, she remembers the battle at Sunningrocks. Rainfall hisses to remember what happened to Birchface and his apprentice, Flowerpaw. Mapleshade stumbles as she recalls what happened to the son of Oakstar, ThunderClan's leader; the dark tabby was stricken by Appledusk so hard, that he had fallen from the very top of Sunningrocks, and down to the river below. Seeing this, his apprentice, Flowerpaw, jumped in after him in an attempt to save him. Flowerpaw's efforts were for naught, however, as both mentor and apprentice are killed by the water. The current was too strong, and both cats were found down alongside a calmer patch of the water, near ThunderClan's shores, as if they were trying to find a way home. :Mapleshade later confronts Appledusk, saying that out of all the cats he killed, it had to be the son of her leader. Appledusk growls, saying that it was an accident, and how he never meant for Birchface to fall in the river. Mapleshade replies that that's not how ThunderClan sees the incident, and the entire Clan blames Appledusk for the deaths of both Birchface and Flowerpaw. :After the Gathering, Mapleshade announces that she is expecting kits. Beetail, ThunderClan's deputy informs Frecklewish, who asks Mapleshade if they are Birchface's kits, asking if her brother is going to live on through Mapleshade's unborn kits. Unable to answer, Mapleshade just stares at Frecklewish, and the golden she-cat takes that as a confirmation. She thanks Mapleshade, and offers to help raise the kits, and to teach the kits about what a true ThunderClan hero is. Frecklewish confides in Mapleshade, telling the ginger-and-white expecting mother that she still misses Birchface, and that she wonders if her brother can see his Clan. :After Mapleshade gives birth to her kits, Oakstar appears. When Mapleshade introduces her three kits to him, she introduces him as their leader. Oakstar reminds Mapleshade that not only is he their leader, but he is also the kits' grandfather, as Birchface was his kin as well. Gazing at the kits with emotion, Oakstar wonders if Birchface can see them from StarClan. Mapleshade assures Oakstar that Birchface is watching, and Oakstar praises his son, calling him a great warrior- ThunderClan is blessed to have his blood running through the veins of young kits. Frecklewish comments that she can see Birchface in each of the kits, and instead of commenting on their coloring, Oakstar asks if she has named the kits. Mapleshade introduces them as Larchkit, Petalkit, and Patchkit, saying that she thinks each kit should be their own cat, instead of an echo of warriors who have gone before. :Mapleshade tells Frecklewish to inform Appledusk of the birth of her kits, and the golden she-cat asks why, clearly still blaming the brown tom for the death of her brother. Although hesitant, she and Oakstar agree once Mapleshade says that it is a chance to brag about ThunderClan being stronger than ever with the addition of three new kits. Oakstar says that thanks to Birchface, they have been given three more warriors to defend what is rightfully theirs. Although Mapleshade says that the warrior code says to show mercy, Frecklewish hisses that Appledusk didn't show any mercy to Birchface and Flowerpaw- although Mapleshade thinks to herself that Birchface fell in the water, and Flowerpaw should have never gone after him. :Two moons later, Birchface is again mentioned, this time by a ThunderClan elder by the name of Rabbitfur. As the old cat is teaching Larchkit and Petalkit how to pounce, the elder remarks that Birchface managed to pounce without flattening any cats. Rabbitfur continues to praise Birchface, telling Petalkit and Larchkit that their father was fearless. Mapleshade, upon hearing this, takes her kits outside into the forest for a walk. After this incident, Rabbitfur goes to Ravenwing, ThunderClan's medicine cat, who confronts Mapleshade about the father of her kits, and comes to the conclusion that the dark tabby isn't their father, but instead, it is Appledusk. Oakstar soon finds out about this, and exiles Mapleshade and her kits- furious that the murderer of his son fathered these kits, and even more furious that Mapleshade lied about Birchface being their father. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Oakstar: Sister: :Frecklewish: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Birchface Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat